


Save the Date

by beegene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s AU, Cute stuff I promise, M/M, and Yuuri being a MESS, and Yuuri is still a mess, and then Victor is a mess, awkward work relationship flirting, basically just Victor being a smooth bitch, but in the 80s, messy relationship drama, wedding singer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beegene/pseuds/beegene
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, a wedding singer with a heart of gold, is super excited to marry his high school sweetheart. Yuuri Katsuki is new to town and he just really wants his fiance, Chris, to set a date for their overdue wedding. But what if Yuuri is falling for the wedding singer? [Wedding Singer AU / 1980s AU, eventual victuuri, multi-chapter]





	1. Chapter One - Victor

_ Hasetsu Banquet Hall - 1985 _

 

“Alright, everybody, come on!” Victor took the microphone off the stand and hopped down from the small stage.  “Out on the dance floor, oh, look at the happy couple!”  He laughed easily, pulling an older woman from her chair and twirling her.  “No exceptions! Up outta your chairs!”

 

People danced with Victor, infected by his effortless joy.  They were at the banquet hall for the wedding of Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabella Yang.  Friends, family, band-members, and co-workers alike enjoyed the music playing.

 

“You can feel all the happiness in here. Alright!” Victor chuckled as an elderly man stood and began to wag his finger and shake his hips.  “Man look at him go!”

 

Victor began singing, “ I heard you on the wireless back in fifty two!  Lying awake intent at tuning in on you!”  He jumped back onto the stage, turning back to the banquet hall dramatically. “If I was young it didn't stop you coming through!  Oh a oh!”

 

The crowd was full of happy people, losing themselves in Victor’s performance of  _ ‘Video Killed the Radio Star’.   _ The couple, JJ and Isabella, laughed together.  They were in the middle of the dance floor, looking as though they were ready to burst with joy.

 

Victor sang a few more songs, allowing the crowd to settle before the best man was to speak.  When the couple took their seats again, Victor called the crowd to attention and introduced the best man.

 

The best man, Celestino Cialdini, took the microphone from Victor and swayed.  He was obviously drunk.

 

“Jayyy Jayyy!” he slurred, holding the microphone far too close to his mouth.  “You’re the best, man!”  He coughed.  “You’re like a brother to me, dude!  Like, a small French-Canadian brother.”

 

The crowed cringed as the best man fist-pumped and nearly threw off his balance.

 

“You know what, though?”  The best man paused, looking around as if trying to make eye-contact with every person in the crowd in turn.  “JJ is a  _ total _ ladies man!”

 

Victor patted the best man on the back.

 

“Hey, man,” he tried to take the microphone.

 

“I’m not done!” the best man shouted.  There was a squeal of feedback from the sound system.  “I was gonna tell ‘em about that crazy night when -”

 

Victor took the microphone from the best man and began leading him off stage.  He glanced to the table where the bride and groom sat.  The once happy Isabella was fuming and JJ had the look of a dead man.

 

“Thank you so much,” he gave the best man one final pat on the arm before taking center stage once more.  “How ‘bout that?” he laughed, trying to figure out how he would fix the situation.

 

“Hey,”  Victor shot the bride and groom a gentle smile.  “You know, we’ve all done crazy things, right?  Before I met my fiancée, I was at the club with my friends all the time!”

 

The crowd laughed, tension leaving the room quickly.

 

“But you know what?” Victor placed the microphone back in the stand and put his hands in his pockets as he spoke.  “When you fall in love, something in you changes.  We find something to live for!”

 

Isabella smiled, taking her groom’s hand in her own again.

 

“Looking at you two,” Victor held a hand out to indicate the bride and groom.  “I can just see that you’re gonna do alright.  You’re gonna live for each other.  I just know it.”

 

JJ gave Victor an appreciative nod.

 

“While I’m up here,” he continued.  “I’m gonna gush a little, is that okay?”

 

The crowd tittered, seeming to collectively give their permission.

 

“Next week, I get to marry my high school sweetheart.”

 

There was quiet applause from several people in the crowd.

 

“Thank you,” Victor laughed.  “I have been so excited preparing for the wedding.  I’ve found something to live for.  I, uh, I don’t have a glass right now but…”  He raised his hand, pantomiming holding a glass.  “A toast?  To this couple living for each other.”

 

There was a resounding sound of glasses clinking and guests laughing.

 

“Nice save, wedding singer!” Someone called.

 

“Hey, thanks, guy!” Victor saluted in the general direction of the voice.  “Now, my keyboard player will be playing some light tunes for you all.”

 

The keyboard player nodded and began playing an instrumental version of a Culture Club song as Victor left the stage.

 

Victor exited the ballroom, making his way through the banquet hall’s industrial kitchen and out the back door to the alleyway.  As much as he loved the crowd and loved his job, he needed the occasional break for fresh air and quiet.

 

“Oh!”

 

Victor barely managed to jump out of the way as a young waiter opened the back door behind him.

 

“I’m sorry!” The waiter closed the door behind him gently.  “I didn’t know anyone was out here!”

 

Victor laughed, “No harm done!  Are you new?  I don’t recognize you.”

 

The man nodded.

 

“I’m Yuuri, this is my first night working here.”

 

“Welcome!” Victor gave Yuuri a wide grin.  “I’m Victor  Nikiforov , it’s nice to meet you!”

 

“Right,” Yuuri managed a small grin.  “The wedding singer?”

 

“Yep!”  Victor straightened the lapel of his baby blue suit jacket exaggeratedly.  “That’s me!”  He paused, taking in Yuuri’s tired expression.  “Rough first night?”

 

Yuuri shrugged.

 

“It’s been just as bad as any other food service job,” Yuuri took a seat on the concrete stairs leading up to the door.  “I’m thankful to have  _ something _ .  I’m new to town.”

 

“Oh?”  Victor took a seat on the step with Yuuri.  “What brought you here?”

 

Yuuri sighed, “My fiancé, Christophe, works in the area.  I came here to be closer to him so that maybe he’d be more willing to set a date for our wedding.”

 

Victor nodded, understanding.  His own wedding date had already been moved several times.

 

“Is there a reason you can’t set the date?” he asked, his voice soft.

 

“His work.  He’s super focused on his career and he doesn’t really want to focus on planning a wedding right now.”  Yuuri sighed, finally correcting his glasses.  “We’ve been engaged for three years now, though.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”  Yuuri shrugged again, obviously downplaying his hurt.  “I’m going to be working at your wedding next week!”  He turned toward Victor and offered a smile.  “Congratulations, by the way.”

 

“Thanks,”  Victor smiled back, showing his genuine excitement for the wedding.  “Hey,”  He turned towards Yuuri, accidentally knocking his knees against the waiter’s.  “When you and Christophe get married, I promise I’ll sing at your wedding.”  He held out a hand for Yuuri to shake.  “Deal?”

 

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter Two - Yuuri

When Yuuri’s break was over, he said goodnight to the wedding singer and went back through the door to the kitchen.

 

“Hey,” Sara Crispino, another waiter, smiled at Yuuri as he re-entered the building.  “Feel better?”

 

Yuuri nodded gratefully.

 

“You look better!”  Sara handed Yuuri a pitcher of water and iced tea.  “Finish refilling drinks?”

 

Yuuri took the pitchers and headed back to the ballroom.  Victor’s band was still playing.  Several wedding guests had left already and the reception was dwindling down.  He went table-by-table refilling the drinks of the remaining guests.

 

As Yuuri rounded the last table, he tripped on a stray napkin, splashing the water at the bottom of one pitcher on his white shirt.  The water rendered his shirt completely see-through

 

An older woman was clearly ogling Yuuri’s chest.  He couldn’t imagine why.  There was hardly anything to see.

 

Yuuri blushed, turning and walking swiftly back to the kitchen.  Wonderful.  If his first day of work was any indication, his life in Hasetsu was going to be _absolutely fantastic_.

 

Though, Yuuri thought, he had made a friend that night.  Victor was perfectly kind and understanding.  Maybe if he got to know Victor better he would feel more at ease at work.

 

“What happened?” Sara asked, seeing Yuuri’s soaked shirt.

 

“What do you think?”  Yuuri’s voice softened, not wanting to take his frustration out on sweet Sara.  “I spilled water on my shirt.”

 

Sara frowned sympathetically.

 

“Well,” he glanced at the clock.  “I think you can go home now, at least.  It’s just now nine thirty.”

 

Yuuri heaved a sigh of great relief.

 

“Thank you so much, Sara,”  he began untying his apron.  “I’ll see you Tuesday!”

 

Yuuri clocked out and ran out the door and to his car before anyone could tell him to stay.

 

When he arrived back at his apartment, Yuuri unlocked the door and opened it gently.  He was quiet, in case Christophe was already asleep.  He found his on the couch, reading a dime novel by lamplight.

 

“How was work?” he asked, looking up as Yuuri closed the front door.

 

Yuuri kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch next to his fiancé.

 

“Not wonderful,” he sighed.  “Makes me wish we were getting married…”

 

“We are getting married.”  Christophe continued reading his book.

 

“Christophe,” Yuuri whined.  “You know what I mean.”

 

“Well,” he finally dog-eared her book and put it down in his lap.  “Maybe I have something sorted.”

 

“Oh?”  Yuuri perked up.  “You’ve set a date?”

 

Christophe rose from the couch and went over to his work bag, pulling out a small envelope.  He handed it to Yuuri, who regarded it with some confusion.

 

“You’re meant to open it,” he chided.

 

Yuuri tore open the envelope and stared dumbfounded at what he saw.

 

“Airline tickets?” he asked.  “To Las Vegas?”

 

“I’ve set a date!”  Christophe clearly sounded pleased with himself.

 

“This isn’t…” Yuuri tried to hide his disappointment.

 

“We can get the whole thing done in one night!  No planning, no annoying family members, and no time wasted!”

 

Yuuri cringed.  Was marrying him really a _waste of time_?

 

Christophe noticed the look on his fiancé’s face.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s fine,” Yuuri shook his head.  “If it’s really what you want…”

 

Christophe rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine what?”

 

“We can have a real wedding.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes brightened.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Christophe sighed.  “You care more than I do anyway…”

 

“Oh, thank you so much!” Yuuri jumped off the couch and pulled Christoph into a hug.  “You’ll love it, I promise!”

 

“Right,” Christophe wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, returning the hug.  “As long as you’re happy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I apologize for this chapter being a bit shorter than the last! the Yuuri chapters are a bit short in general because Victor is meant to be the main character. I hope you enjoyed this update!
> 
> also, I've decided that I will update this story weekly on Saturdays or Sundays, so you can look forward to a consistent schedule with this!
> 
> thank you so much to user Tiamo4ever for their comment! I hope all of you enjoy this story, please rate/review if you don't mind.
> 
> love,  
> Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this story!  
> Thank you, as always, to Snavej for editing.  
> Please rate/review if you don't mind, I've worked quite hard on this and would love the feedback.


End file.
